For waterproofing in the construction industry, in particular in roofing materials, PVC is an important component of the waterproofing sheets. Plasticizers have long been used to control the workability of PVC. However, these plasticizers have the major disadvantage that they migrate. In other words, over time the plasticizers migrate either to the surface, where they result in surface stickiness, or they migrate into the carrier that connects them with a foundation or subsoil. Experience shows that the migration is increased by high temperatures, e.g. of the type that occur as a result of solar radiation.
Moreover, the migration causes the depletion of plasticizer in the PVC sheet, as a result of which its elasticity deteriorates sharply over time, so that the sheets become brittle, which sooner or later results in cracking. Therefore as a result of the migration of the plasticizer, the properties that are essential for a PVC sheet, namely impermeability to moisture, flexibility and resistance to aging, are lost.